(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electromagnetic radiation apparatus and the method for forming the same, and more specifically to an electromagnetic radiation apparatus with a self-shielding antenna and the method for forming the same.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication apparatuses generally include an antenna, a radio-frequency (RF) module and other electronic devices. To meet current demands of downsized products, the gap between the antenna and the components of the system is decreased, thus increasing the electromagnetic coupling effect. As a result, the radiation of the antenna is changed and the performance of the antenna is reduced. In addition, condensed circuitry layout also negatively influence antenna characteristics such as radiation pattern and return loss, so structural parameters need to be modified after integrating the antenna and the system to meet specifications of the initial design, increasing the design time and cost.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0109196A disclosed an EMC (electromagnetic compatible) antenna having a shielding metal wall to effectively reduce the possible coupling with nearby electronic elements. However, the metal radiation metal of planar structure is parallel to the system ground plane and forms a three-dimensional structure that restricts the freedom of use and the type of radiation pattern.
In the rapidly developing market of handheld electronic apparatuses, small radiation apparatuses with less interference are highly demanded. Moreover, an electromagnetic radiation apparatus that could be applied to different electronic apparatuses such as PDAs, GPS, or notebook computers without further modification would provide high flexibility to a variety of applications.